


Did'ya Miss Me?

by CrackingLamb



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Post-Canon, Reunion Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 05:40:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12450762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrackingLamb/pseuds/CrackingLamb
Summary: Nora's been away, but now she's home.





	Did'ya Miss Me?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JayceCarter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayceCarter/gifts).



Nora was glad to be back in Goodneighbor. She’d been gone too long. It was the same old place, quiet now since it was so late, and it was so hot. Her body was drenched in sweat from having to wear armor on such a night, but even she would never dream of walking around downtown Boston in anything less than a full suit. She was able to slip into the State House without anyone seeing her and nodded to Davis as he stood guard.

“He’s upstairs,” Davis said, his black ghoulish eyes twinkling. She grinned and pecked his cheek, seeing the faint ruddy blush rise on his withered cheeks.

“Thanks, D. Good night,” she whispered, hoping her voice didn’t carry up the spiral stairs and give away her surprise visitation. Davis waved her off and took a new position where he wasn’t likely to overhear anything he didn’t want to. She would have laughed if she wasn’t so keen to catch Hancock unawares. The stairs creaked, they always did, but she was light footed, and she knew where the worst spots were to avoid them.

When she reached the upper level she saw the remains of several inhalers littering the coffee table, along with an empty tin and a half eaten bowl of noodles. And a whiskey bottle tipped on its side, the last dregs caught at the bottom. She shook her head.

 _Oh, Hancock_. She knew how he liked his chems, but it appeared he had been hitting them pretty hard in her absence.

She peered around the double doors to see him, but he wasn’t in his office. She turned to the bedroom instead and found him slouched on his chair, book in his lap, glasses sliding off the end of his half a nose. He was asleep. She watched him for a moment, caught once more on how much she loved him. His competent strength, dry acerbic wit and yes, even his incessant chems. All things that made him who he was. It didn’t hurt that she found him the sexiest thing alive, either. Especially now, with his shirt totally unbuttoned, feet bare, hat off. A mix of decadence and debauchery.

She chuckled to herself and started to strip. When she was naked she plucked the book out of his limp hands and marked his spot before placing it on the pile that was always next to his chair. Then she carefully snagged the glasses off his face without so much as a whisper of sound. Lockpicking wasn’t the only thing she was nimble with.

He sighed in his sleep and slouched further into the chair and she grinned. Perfect. She climbed into his lap, straddling his narrow thighs, her hands coming to rest on his shoulders. Almost like a reflex his arms came around her, even before he was truly awake.

“Hey Hancock,” she whispered in his ear. He loved the sound of her voice. He’d once confessed that the very first time he’d heard her speak he’d gotten shivers from it. It was especially amusing for her since the first thing she’d said to him after introducing herself hadn’t been all that nice. _You’re shitting me, right? You kill people every day like that?_

“Is that you, Sunshine?”

“Were you expecting some other naked woman in your lap?” she asked archly. His roughened hands slid up her spine and she got shivers of her own. His touch always made her mind go blank and her nerves come alive. “Hi, baby.”

“Hi, sweetheart.” He met her in a kiss that was both sweet and spicy. When she came up for air he tugged on her ponytail until her head was pulled back into her shoulders and licked a path down her throat. “You’re all salty.”

“It’s hot out.”

“Really? I thought the heat was all right here?” He thrust his hips up under her and she barely suppressed a groan. Two weeks apart had been two weeks too long and she was already strung pretty tight from missing him. She hadn’t wanted to go, but she never did. Sometimes she wished she wasn’t General of the Minutemen, or that he wasn’t the Mayor of Goodneighbor. But they were and summer meant touring the settlements for her and writing up the autumn trade agreements for him, so they had each reluctantly returned to their respective duties. She had just three days before she was due to start up again. She planned to make good use of the downtime.

He pushed her back a bit so he could unbutton his pants before sliding his hands up her sides, cupping her small breasts and squeezing just slightly. Just enough that her nipples hardened into his palms. He breathed a small sound of pleasure and she drew closer to kiss him some more. His hands moved from her front to her back until he fitted them under her buttocks and lifted her up so she was pressed against him. They had done this enough that they never even broke their kiss, tongues still dueling. She hummed, tasting mentats and whiskey and smoke and _John_. She never wanted to stop.

“Do you still love me?” she asked when finally she needed to gasp for air. He had on his lopsided grin, the one she loved more than anything. The asking was always for show; she knew very well how much he loved her.

“Of course I do. Do you still love me?” She answered by pushing his shirt off his shoulders, and running her fingers down the grooves and furrows of his gnarled skin until she could tickle his hipbones. He jumped like a landed fish and she giggled. Who would have thought a ghoul could be ticklish? Her explorations didn’t end there, though. His cock peeked up out of the waistband of his pants and she brushed it, teasing and light before wrapping her hand around it. It pulsed in her fist, growing harder with every heartbeat.

“Mm, you keep that up, all the fun will be one sided,” he warned.

“You’d make it up to me.” He chuckled, he tightened his grip around her and stood up, carrying her to the bed. Somehow he stayed graceful and agile with both arms full of woman and his pants riding low on his hips. She laughed breathlessly as he plopped her down onto the mattress, following her to nestle between her thighs. He reached over to the bedside table and grabbed the bottle there, shaking out a single pill and dropping it in her mouth. Rad-X. She always forgot, but he always remembered. He then blazed a trail down her body with his mouth, over collarbones and breasts, across each rib and into the hollow of her belly. He made a noise that sounded like criticism at how thin she was again.

“You need to eat more,” he said, right on cue.

“You always say that, baby.”

“I always mean it.” He traced his fingers along her hipbones before letting them slip over the short curls hiding his prize. He slid one across her clit firmly before guiding it up into her body smoothly, knowing perfectly well that she was already wet and ready. “I’ll feed you later.”

“All right,” she whispered as he added a second finger to the first, spreading her folds wide and making her squirm. He always knew just how to touch her so that she felt she would die without it. He braced himself on his elbow between her legs and watched his fingers slide in and out of her, his black eyes never leaving her for a second. Her breathing hitched as he hit all the sensitive points he knew were there. He drew her higher and higher, closer and closer but left her hanging on the edge of her orgasm, letting it build until she wanted it to consume her. “John…” she breathed. “Now…”

He pulled away long enough to shed his pants and drop them off the bed before he hooked his hands under her knees, spreading her wide. His erection fell into the junction of her legs with a soft smack, hitting her directly on the clit and she spasmed, so close…so close…

“You want it all?” he purred.

“Yes! Always…”

“I love hearing you like this, Sunshine.”

“No talking. Just fucking.” She tossed her head and closed her eyes, almost unable to stand waiting anymore. He grinned at her and shifted so the head of his cock slipped inside her. She whined and tilted up her hips, waiting for him to slam home the way she liked. But he didn’t do it. He waited until her eyes were on him again, wide and full of desire. Her face was flushed, her body slippery with sweat. She probably looked like a mess, but there was nothing but love on his face as he gazed at her.

“Look at you,” he murmured. “I must still be dreamin’.”

“Please, baby…” He slowly sank into her, inch by inch, deliciously slow and torturous. He didn’t stop until his hips ground into hers, filling her so much that she grabbed the headboard behind her to keep from sliding into it. He pulled back just as slow until he was nearly out of her completely, and only then did he slam into her the way she wanted. She cried out at the fullness, the delicious stretch. It made the pit of her stomach ignite. It made her whole body tingle.

He pounded into her hard, again and again, each time bringing her closer to the edge. He was close too, and his cock started to curl upwards inside of her, growing harder, pulsing in time to his heart. He rasped out a growl and curled over her, capturing her mouth with his. She grabbed onto him, pulling him tighter and deeper, feeling the ridge of his cock against her clit, against her pubic bone and it shattered her utterly. She cried into his mouth as she came, her whole body on fire, every nerve thrumming with it. He hitched her up higher, gaining that last little bit of depth that bottomed him out against her womb and emptied into her with a long groan. He pulled out of her with a slick wet sound and she would have giggled if she had the energy. He lay next to her and traced circles in her skin, waiting for her to catch her breath.

“So…did’ya miss me?”

**Author's Note:**

> Just because I love them so much.


End file.
